


True Bond

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus are given something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Bond

**Title:** True Bond  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry and Severus are given something to think about.  
 **Word Count:** 715  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Snarry smeing  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #15: Holly and Ivy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

True Bond

~

“...ivy for fidelity and holly for domestic happiness,” Hermione was saying to the house-elf as Harry walked in. “Oh, hello, Harry. Have a seat.”

Harry did, trying not to wince as he did so. His arse was still quite sore.

Hermione, as usual, didn’t miss anything. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Harry managed, shifting surreptitiously to try to ease his aching muscles. “You’re picking flowers?”

She nodded. “Symbolism is everything for wizarding weddings.”

Harry picked up a bit of ivy that was lying on the table. “This symbolizes fidelity?” he asked, twirling it in his fingers.

“And marriage,” Hermione said. “Maybe you should start growing some at your place.”

Glancing sharply up at her, Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Why haven’t you and Severus bonded yet?” She crossed her arms and stared at him.

“We’re bonded, just not...formally.” Harry shrugged. “And we’re happy as we are.”

“Are you?” She smiled. “Then never mind.” As she moved on and began talking about her other wedding arrangements, however, Harry continued playing with the piece of ivy in his hand, a thoughtful look on his face.

~

“Potter is spending a lot of time with Hermione.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure that has something to do with them being best friends since age eleven and with her upcoming nuptials.”

Lucius inclined his head. “Perhaps.” He took a sip of his brandy. “What do you think they talk about?”

“Hem lengths and corsets?” Severus deadpanned, smirking as Lucius choked. It was the little things.

“I did not need to know that,” Lucius coughed, wiping his eyes.

Severus shrugged. “I’m not sure why you think I know the details of their conversations. Harry and I do not share everything with each other.”

Lucius nodded. “Perhaps you ought to, however.”

“What does that mean?”

“Relax, Severus.” Lucius dabbed his napkin to the corner of his mouth. “It was just an observation. I have often wondered why the two of you never bonded.”

“We never got around to it.” Severus cleared his throat. “Perhaps we’re both commitment phobic.”

“Yes,” Lucius said, tone dry. “That must be why you never looked at another woman since Evans, and why Potter’s the only one I’ve ever seen you this smitten with.”

“There was Regulus.”

“Who died.” Lucius sighed. “I don’t mean to upset you, Severus, but has it occurred to you that perhaps it’s time to bond with someone and that, Merlin help you, Potter is the one? He’s disgustingly healthy, so he’s unlikely to die any time soon--”

“Is there a specific reason you invited me to lunch?” Severus interrupted, face set.

Lucius inclined his head. “I should like you to be my best man.”

Severus blinked. “Indeed. I...I’m honoured, Lucius.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It is.” As they shook hands and Lucius outlined his plans, however, Severus couldn’t help but ponder Lucius’ words.

~

Harry gasped as Severus entered him. Their lovemaking recently had been quite exciting, especially since they’d started trying all sorts of different and kinky activities, but tonight... He moaned as Severus thrust slow and deep. Tonight seemed to be about tenderness, about love.

Neither of them had discussed their days. Harry hadn’t asked what Malfoy had wanted with Severus, and Severus in turn hadn’t asked what he and Hermione had discussed all day. Yes everything seemed laid bare at that moment.

Staring up into Severus’ eyes, Harry arched towards him, trying to get closer. His thighs clenched as they hung over Severus’ shoulders and as they moved together, so in sync that their bodies flowed smoothly with hardly any effort.

Knowing how sensitive Severus was, Harry tightened his inner muscles and was rewarded by a smothered moan and a hard thrust directly against his prostate.

“Severus--” Harry groaned as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Harry.” Severus’ eyes glittered, lit with inner fire, and as he came, Harry could see the tendons standing out in his neck, could read the emotions on his face, even though no words came from his throat.

_I love you,_ Harry thought fiercely.

Later, as Severus spooned him, Harry sighed, content. They had enough of a bond, didn’t they? When he was almost asleep, he felt Severus’ fingers entwine with his and he smiled.

~


End file.
